Mistaken Identities
by Trunks lil' sis
Summary: After the Eve Wars Heero and Duo led the perfect life. They thought they would spend the rest of their lives together. But after a car accident Heero is left alone, and Duo presumed dead. But just two years later he's suddenly found, and with a son?
1. Prologue: Forgetting

Mistaken Identities By: Trunks lil sis  
  
Oh yes, this is officially called an obsession. MPREG is not a normal obsession and I have yet to inform my mother of this, frankly I'm afraid she'll have a heart attack. She knows I'm obsessed with Yaoi, and she thinks my best friend, (YamiEmmy) is a lesbian and trying to seduce me to the lesbian side of life. I preformed a perfect anime fall at her accusation.  
  
This is Yaoi and this is a Prologue. It is corny, it is stupid, and I'm not good at thinking up ways to make men pregnant. ^_^ Hey, I'm an author, if I say they are, they are, it's not my job to explain it!  
  
As usual YamiEmmy is and will always be my beta, so if you have any flames on her beta'ing (is that a word) contact her and she'll be thrilled. If she doesn't kill you first. Personally I think she need to pull that stick out of her ass. She's just pissed I got this kick ass Yami shit and didn't get her one! ^_^; it's not my fault, I forgot about her.  
  
So with that said, on with the story. And you can blame her if you hate this story. She raved about how much she liked it and practically forced me into posting it. I've got the next three parts written and I'm just waiting to here from you. I enjoy flames just a bit more then happy reviews but I'll take both!  
  
Prologue: Forgetting  
  
Duo opened his eyes to the early morning hours and sighed happily. He turned his head just slightly so he could see the other occupant of the bed. Duo felt an arm tighten around him and he smiled.  
  
"I gotta get up, Heero." Duo whispered to his husband. Heero, still sleeping, loosened his grip and turned on his side. Duo stroked the usually hard expressed face. He confided to himself that when Heero was sleeping, was truly the only time he was innocent.  
  
Duo chuckled to himself quietly before shrugging completely out of Heero's grasp and rolling off the bed. Half way out of the bed his feet caught the edge of the still tucked in silk sheet and he crashed to the floor. He thankfully had kept his mouth shut during his fall. He was sure Heero would have woken if he had made any noise besides his body hitting the soft carpet.  
  
Duo pulled himself off the floor and his eyes met the calendar. He smacked himself in the face when he spotted the circled 14 of the second month. He quickly rushed over to his closet and pulled out his clothes. After slipping on a black sweatshirt, he ran a hand through his hair, promising it a good brushing when he got back.  
  
He raced from the room and as he passed through the kitchen, he grabbed the keys off the rack. He shoved a piece of bread into his mouth while simultaneously writing a short note to Heero explaining he had gone out for a few minutes. (Just in case Heero woke before he got back.)  
  
Closing the house/garage door behind him, he entered the garage and hopped over to his car, while still trying to get his shoes on. He opened the door and pressed the garage door opener button. As Duo slid into the car seat he felt his stomach turn and he pressed a hand there. He made a mental note to go back to the doctors later that week, four weeks of nausea was not normal.  
  
Snapping his seat belt buckle, he turned in his seat to back the car out of the driveway. As soon as he was on his way down the street, he reached to the passenger seat of the Lexus to grab his planner.  
  
He took his eyes off the road just momentarily to check that he had made reservations for them at an expensive restaurant. He turned back to the road when he felt the car drift to the other side of the road. As he jerked the car back, the planner fell back to the floor of the passengers seat and out of reach. Duo tried many times to reach the book but his seat belt stopped him every time.  
  
Growling in frustration, he pushed the button to release his seat belt and reached down all the way to retrieve it. He looked back up at the road just in time to see the car lights in front of him. He slammed on the breaks but because of the iced over roads, his car went sliding into the car ahead of him.  
  
Duo looked fairly surprised at the car ahead of him. The cars had barely hit, but nonetheless, Heero was going to kill him. Duo watched the person in the car he had hit open their door. Duo banged his head on the steering wheel; still surprised the air bag hadn't come out.  
  
He turned off the ignition and rolled down his window. A woman's hard face met his. "Do you have any idea what you've done!" Duo rolled his eyes and reached over to his glove compartment. Reaching in he drew out a pad of paper and wrote a few numbers down.  
  
"I'm very sorry ma'am. If you'll call that number, my secretary will give you all of my car insurance information." Duo listened to the woman rant for a few more minutes before she accepted the piece of paper and went back to her car.  
  
Duo finally stepped out to inspect the damage. He had to admit that his car had handled things very well. He would need another paint job and the front might have to be fixed a bit, but that was what insurance was for.  
  
Climbing back into his car, he turned the ignition back on and proceeded to drive again towards the flower shop. Duo snickered lightly as he secured the flowers in the back seat. Every other year, he and Heero traded off the major holidays, and it was a coincidence that their anniversary just happened to land on Valentine's Day.  
  
"Duo?" Only Duo's head was visible as he searched the crowds for the bearer of the voice. He smiled as Quatre came into view.  
  
"Hey, Q-Man!" Duo shouted as he wrapped the blond up in a hug. "What are you doing in a little town like this and where's Trowa?" Duo closed the car door and walked with Quatre over to the sidewalk.  
  
"Trowa and I are on assignment here, I can't say much more then that." Quatre shrugged lightly before suddenly digging into his coat pocket. Duo noticed it had started to snow again. "Here." Quatre lightly dropped a small red package into his hands. "Trowa and I were going to come by later and give it to you and Heero. Happy Anniversary." Duo smiled as he began to unwrap it.  
  
"Thanks Quatre, but I still want you and Trowa to come by later this after noon, if possible. Heero and I should be getting some information from Preventers soon, I hope it's something fun." Duo opened the box to see matching rings. One of a beautiful Amethyst crystal shaped into a heart and the other a sapphire shaped into a star. "Quatre, they're beautiful! Heero will love his and I love mine." Duo briefly hugged Quatre before snapping the box closed and zipping his coat closed again. "I hate to leave so soon, but I have to get back to Heero. It's tradition for us to have breakfast together." Duo pressed a kiss to the blonde's cheek and walked back to his car. He waved once more as he sped off down the road.  
  
Duo was halfway home when he turned up the radio and pulled the box out of his coat. He ran his hands over the smooth surface and giggled as he realized each ring was attached to a silver chain. He slipped both rings over his neck and adjusted his rearview mirror so he could see his neckline. He nodded in approval before shifting in his seat. He paused to reach in his pockets and slammed his hand against the steering wheel. He had left his wallet somewhere.  
  
Duo sighed deeply but slapped his hands to his mouth as the sickness threatened to bring the past nights dinner up. "Why is this happening?" Duo asked desperately.  
  
Applying pressure to the break as he saw the 45 mph sign ahead, he remembered to adjust his rearview mirror back. Just as he attempted to turn, a car going far too fast smashed into his car, throwing Duo and the car to the side. He crashed into the car ahead of him, but because of the slick roads, the car didn't stop. The car spun in the slick, iced over roads before it came to a crashing stop, right into a tree.  
  
  
  
Heero growled annoyingly at the phone as it rang. He had tried to ignore it the first seven times but now, at the ninth, he was ready to smash it into the adjacent wall. His eyes roamed the bed for Duo but when he found his love missing, he gave into the annoying ringing.  
  
"This had better be good." Heero snapped at the reviver.  
  
The line was silent for a few seconds before a nasal voice asked, "Is Mr. Duo Maxwell Yuy home?" Heero frowned, not liking that he did not know the voice.  
  
"Who is this?" Heero asked sharply as he climbed out of bed and walked from the room with the cordless phone. He padded down the stairs while waiting for an answer, growing less patient with every second that ticked by.  
  
"I'm so sorry, you must be Mr. Heero Yuy." The voice offered a chuckle. "I'm Doctor Robertson, I'm calling for your husband. Mr. Duo Yuy instructed me to call at any hours after I had finished his tests." Heero gripped the phone. Duo hadn't told him he went to the doctors.  
  
"Duo isn't here," Heero confirmed by checking the kitchen, den and rest of the rooms. "I'll take a message, though." Heero forced himself to be civil to the doctor, as he was talking about Duo.  
  
"Do you mind if I give you the good news then?" Heero relaxed a bit. "Your husband is expecting. The Dylisid was effectively mixed into his system and the egg we created here in the lab was successfully fertilized. You're going to be a father." As the doctor made the statement, Heero collapsed onto the sofa in the living room.  
  
"Repeat that." He demanded.  
  
Again, the voice on the phone chuckled. "Calm down, Mr. Yuy. I'll need to see Duo Yuy in here next Saturday, at two in the after noon, got that?" The doctor asked still not sure if Heero was listening to him. "You'll be fine Mr. Yuy and so will your husband." Heero listened to the soft click before he let the phone fall from his hand.  
  
"Oh gods." He whispered to himself as he leaned back on the sofa. "I'm going to be a father." Suddenly everything was making sense. All the mornings Duo had woken up sick, the way he got tired during the day for no reason and the way Duo had become increasingly hungry for weird foods, cravings Heero now called them.  
  
Heero glanced up at the clock that read one in the after noon and wondered where Duo was. The timer on the garage said the door had been opened at seven that morning, but nothing else.  
  
Heero ran a hand through his hair as the doorbell rang. He smiled genuinely as he let Quatre and Trowa in; he was also surprised to see WuFei following behind them. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Duo told me to come over earlier this morning when I met him in town. Where is he?" Heero beckoned them into the house. Heero frowned as he heard the TV from the living room. He could have sworn that it hadn't been on when he had looked for Duo earlier.  
  
The four men walked across the house and to the TV, blaring a local news station. "It has just been confirmed that twenty cars were involved in this pile up crash. The license plates are being played on the bottom of this screen." The reporter stated and Heero felt drawn to the TV. "So far there are fifteen confirmed deaths and many more injuries, we'll keep you posted on further and future developments."  
  
Heero reached for the remote and just as his finger wandered to the power off button, a license plate, followed by a picture, made him freeze in horror. He dropped the remote to the ground as his eyes scanned the license plate numbers over and he finally settled on the picture of various destroyed cars. His eyes found one in particular. On the very bottom of the screen was a silver Lexus, totaled and crunched into a small ball. The car that belonged to his husband.  
  
To Duo.  
  
Without pause he rushed from the room, grabbing his keys from the rack in the foyer. Quatre and the other pilots could only watch as Heero raced out to his car and sped away. It was only when Quatre looked closer at the car on the screen did he feel his stomach churn with sickness. Quatre collapsed to his knees and finally let sobs take him as Trowa wrapped comforting arms around him. "That's Duo's car." Quatre hiccupped out. He only managed to catch a glimpse of Trowa's saddened face and WuFei's distraught one, before he passed out cold.  
  
  
  
Heero honked his horn for the millionth time at the traffic ahead of him. He had been sitting for hours on the same road his husband had driven earlier in the morning. All he wanted to do was get to the crash sight and make sure Duo was all right. Duo and his child. He sighed in relief as the traffic again began to move forward. Even if it was at a crawl, Heero was pleased.  
  
Heero immediately pulled his car over the moment he spotted the rescue workers directing traffic. He didn't bother to turn his car off as he rushed to cross the street. He made a beeline for the first paramedic helping anyone. "I'm looking for Duo Maxwell Yuy, he's my husband and he was involved in the crash." Heero tired to maintain his tone of voice as best he could. At the moment, most of his systems were shutting down and his nerves were going a million miles an hour.  
  
The man paused before reaching down for his clipboard. His eyes scanned the papers over before shaking his head. "I'm sorry sir, no one under that name has been killed, or taken to a hospital. There were a few patients who were injured severely, but were not identified. You best bet would be to check with Bay View Hospital two towns over, that's where they were taken." The paramedic offered Heero a sad look before turning back to his work.  
  
The next few hours met Heero with shock, hurt and denial. The hospital had gotten someone that fit Duo's description earlier that morning. The victim had sustained head trauma and had been transferred to a different hospital. Heero had refused to acknowledge Duo being gone when the nurse had informed him that they didn't have a clue as to where he was. For another two hours, Heero combed records of that earlier day in hopes to find where Duo had been taken. It was only when the sun had set and he had been ordered to go home that he finally realized it. He had lost Duo and his family.  
  
Heero allowed Quatre to contact the Preventers and order a full out search. Trowa and WuFei tried to lend their support as Heero sunk further and further into his depression. Heero could only hope he could find his family. One day. 


	2. Chapter One: Introducing

Mistaken Identities By: Trunks Lil Sis  
  
Uhhhhh . . . My Beta says this chapter is just a bit confusing, but if I try to clear it up it will ruin everything. So if you get to the end of the chapter and are really confused, just e-mail me and I'll explain everything.  
  
This chapter like the one before it is Yaoi. All of my GW fics are yaoi and the ones I co-author with YamiEmmy are Yaoi. (By the way, check those out, they're hilarious and posted under the author name YamiEmmy and Trunkslilsis)  
  
Pairings: Will be 1x2, 3x4, 5xS  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Introducing . . .  
  
  
  
"Come on you guys! If Kai-chan and I can make it in under fifteen minutes, you can too!" A man in his early twenties called back to his three companions. The baby strapped to his back giggled and clapped his hands as his father jogged in place. They only had to wait a few seconds before the first of the three lagging people caught up.  
  
"This is very unfair." The older man scolded. "You have experience chasing after a baby all day, Daniel. And Kaie is just along for the ride, what about the rest of us?" Eventually the other two girls caught up to them and they jogged in place. "Rusty, you're just jealous that my little Kai-chan is beating you." Daniel teased back at the man, while the two girls just smiled.  
  
The brunet on Daniel's right ran a hand across her forehead as her watch beeped. "Thank the gods." She whispered as she shrunk to the floor. "We've been running for hours."  
  
Daniel smiled at her and carefully unstrapped his son. "Really, Sandy, you act as if you don't want to make the team next year. We have to keep training with the Olympics only a week away and competition for next year's team in a few months. Leia is keeping up just fine." Daniel joked, his amethyst eyes sparkling in the sun. That comment earned him a slap on the shoulder.  
  
"We should be training." Rusty confessed. "We're only in California for a few more days before we go to the Olympics." He bent down and began his after exercise stretches.  
  
"The special guests this year are Ambassador Dorlin and the famous Gundam pilots, I just have meet them." Leia squealed. "Too bad they never did find Duo Maxwell." She pondered as Sandy's watch beeped again.  
  
"The two minute break is over guys, cool down run now." Daniel informed them slipping Kaie back into his harness. "Only fifteen minutes of a light jog and then we can go get some food." Daniel took off in a sprint, followed closely be his friends.  
  
Rusty saw it as slow torture. The streets of San Francisco were filled with nothing but treasures waiting to be found. As they jogged away from Pier 39 and back towards Pier 1 where they would pick up their ferry, he couldn't help but wish they could spend some time in San Francisco. Pleasure time, maybe he could win Daniel over while he was at it.  
  
Daniel seemed to sense his thoughts and smiled. "Believe me, the last night we're here, just me and you are coming down here for a bit of fun." Daniel pressed on and the two women rolled their eyes. MMaybe offering to baby-sit was a bad idea.  
  
"Oh man! The ferry's gonna be packed today!" Sandy exclaimed as they approached the waiting zone. At least a hundred people waited to board the ferry pulling into port. Daniel met eyes with everyone in his group.  
  
"Heero Yuy!" Daniel covered his ears as a female voice shrieked out, followed by other voices. Daniel rolled his eyes as the female population, including Sandy and Leia, flocked to not only Heero Yuy, but the other three pilots there as well.  
  
"What do you suppose they're doing here?" Rusty asked, getting his pass out. Daniel shrugged and ran a hand through his short, chin length hair. "Miss it?" Rusty asked as they began to walk down the ramp to the ferry.  
  
Daniel nodded. "In a couple of years I'm gonna grow it back." He stated, climbing aboard the ferry. "Top or bottom?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Top." Daniel walked to the stairs and climbed to the second level of the boat.  
  
"I really miss it, it was one of the few things I had left of my life before the accident." Daniel led them over to a table in the back. "But it had to go. I shaved a few seconds off my time with the hair gone." Daniel set Kaie down next to him and pulled off his back pack, that doubled as the baby bag.  
  
"We're going out side!" Leia called as she and Sandy rushed to the back of the boat. Daniel chuckled.  
  
Kaie looked at his father with large, mixed eyes. The purple and dark blue mixed perfectly and caused him to be the center of attention at all of the baby events. Kaie was a very adventurous baby, Daniel often noted. He loved to explore but had a sense of when to limit himself. He could also be very stubborn. Daniel desperately wished to know if he got those traits from his other father, or if they were his own traits he simply couldn't remember.  
  
Kaie reached upwards to grab his father's sleeve and his attention. "I'll feed you lunch as soon as we start moving, Kaie." Daniel assured his son. Reaching down, he ruffled the short brown hair and allowed himself to smile at the small wonder he had brought into the world.  
  
"So, Daniel, I was wondering." Rusty bit his lip as the ferry began to slowly back out of the port. "Could I take you to the city some time?" Rusty held his breath as a surprised look came over Daniel's face.  
  
"Like a date?"  
  
Rusty nodded. "You don't have to say yes, I mean I'd understand with Kaie and all." Rusty stumbled over his words.  
  
Daniel laughed. "I'd love to, and I'm sure I can blackmail Sandy or Leia to watch Kaie. Heck, I might even be able to persuade Harmony to watch him." Kaie looked up at his father at the mention of that name. "Yes, Aunt Harmony, Kai-chan." Daniel began to dig through the backpack and pull out baby food jars. "You can go down to the snack bar, if you want. Kaie and I will still be here when you get back." Daniel joked as Rusty slid out of the seat across from them and descended to the lower deck.  
  
Daniel had only begun to try and feed Kaie when a deep voice spoke up next to him. "Can we sit here?" Daniel looked up at Heero Yuy and was struck with the weirdest case of Déjà vu. "We don't want to be spotted and this is the only hidden table." Daniel nodded and watched, containing his amusement as the four men attempted to squeeze into the long seat.  
  
"You're Daniel Deavon, aren't you? Aren't you on the Olympic team this year?" Daniel recognized the boy as Quatre Winner.  
  
"Yeah, my team mates and I are practicing in San Francisco before we head off to France for the Olympics." Daniel balanced his son on his knee as Kaie reached up to grasp one of his necklaces.  
  
Daniel couldn't understand why Kaie liked his old cross so much. The baby would constantly go for the necklace but never touch the other two. "No, no, Kaie." Daniel scolded as he tucked his cross under his shirt with the other two necklaces. Daniel pulled out Kaie's teddy bear and handed it to him.  
  
"Is that your son?" Quatre asked. Daniel nodded him while securing the baby food back in the bag.  
  
"Kaie Lieon Deavon." Daniel replied with as much pride as he could manage. "He's my one and only tie to this world." Daniel kissed his son's head as Rusty's familiar red hair came into view.  
  
"But you have a wedding ring." WuFei pointed out, speaking out for the first time.  
  
"Ah, I'm not really sure on that one." Daniel stated, confusing the four pilots as Rusty slid into a seat right next to Daniel. "You see, I don't have any of my memories. All I remember is certain likes and dislikes, I can occasionally remember faces, but that's rare." Daniel explained. "I'm slowly piecing it all back together, and people wonder why I've never had an interview. It's not that I'm vain, it's just that I don't want people to feel sorry for me."  
  
"Let's go take Kai-chan outside and let him see the city as we leave." Rusty suggested. He didn't like these people. He got the feeling that they were going to try and take Daniel and Kaie away from him.  
  
"Okay." Daniel began to scoot out of the booth when suddenly Kaie reached out to grab hold of one of the special chains. Duo watched, frozen as he tugged especially hard on one of the chain's sending the ring attached bouncing to the table.  
  
The star shaped sapphire landed right in front of Quatre. Daniel reached down lightening fast to retrieve the ring and slip it into his pocket. "Are you okay?" Daniel questioned Quatre, who was in a state of shock.  
  
Quatre gave a small nod and watched as Daniel reprimanded his son. And reality smacked him in the face as the small Kaie let a few tears drop from his eyes. When Amethyst eyes softened and Daniel comforted Kaie on the way to the back door, Quatre realized exactly who he had been talking with.  
  
"Quatre, what's wrong?" Trowa asked, concerned for his husband. "Are you all right?" Quatre watched the door shut with a slam and slumped in his seat.  
  
"That was Duo." Quatre felt tears slip from his own eyes. "I know that was."  
  
  
  
"See the city Kai-chan?" Daniel asked as he held the child. "I promise, after we finish training, I'll take you there and we can have some fun." The twenty month old seemed to like the idea, because he smiled wide. Daniel couldn't ask for a sweeter baby. Daniel did worry for his son at times. He wondered if something ever happened, would Kaie have a family to go to? Also, Kaie seemed to have all of his proper functions, but chose to not speak most of the time. Kaie was becoming a very reserved child.  
  
Daniel smiled at Rusty, as Kaie giggled at him. The ferry began to pick up speed and they were forced to retreat to a part of the outside deck where the wind could not reach them.  
  
"Given any thought to what you're gonna do after a couple more Olympic games?" Rusty asked. "Any more kids?"  
  
Daniel paused in deliberation. "It seems before I lost my memories, I had gone into the doctors and gotten Dylisid Pills. The Dylisid is still in my system, so I should be able to have another child. But by the time all this Olympic stuff is over, I'll be too old." Kaie sneezed lightly and Daniel contemplated taking him inside. "If I was to have another child, I would want that child to be conceived out of love. I've got a good feeling that Kaie was made out of the love my husband and I shared." A saddened looked passed over Daniel's face.  
  
"Maybe you should take a break from the Olympics. You do Track and Field in the summer games and Snow Boarding in the winter." Rusty stated. "After these games, why don't you come live with me and Sandy in Ireland? We've got a cottage our parents left us. Spend some time there and then decide what you want to do."  
  
Daniel blushed. "Arigato." Rusty raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I swear you had some kind of Japanese past, English please." Rusty prompted.  
  
"Sorry. Arigato means thank you." Daniel paused. "That's really weird, I can't remember taking any kind of lessons, but I seem to have a pretty good vocabulary." Daniel picked Kaie up as the winds became too much.  
  
"You have no idea how much you slip into Japanese on a daily basis. I noticed it a year ago, when I first met you. You called me Mathews-san. Let's go inside." Daniel allowed Rusty to hold the door open for him.  
  
"Daniel! Rusty!" Sandy came charging up the steps waving a cell phone. "She's your mother, you talk to her!" Sandy tossed Daniel the phone with her God arm, almost causing Daniel to drop Kaie. Daniel paled and tossed the phone to Rusty.  
  
"I'm not here!" Taking off in a run, he managed to fly down the stairs before his name was called for the first time. It wasn't that he didn't love his mother, well, he knew she wasn't his really his mother, but she had been there in the hospital when he had woken up, not knowing anything. She had offered him a place to stay until he got his life back in order. She had cared for him throughout his pregnancy and helped him raise Kaie. He loved her with all his heart, but for the past year she had been setting him up on date after date. She saw it as her roll in life to marry him. He wanted to find his past, not make a new one.  
  
"You seem like you were running from something." A calm voice asked. It was only when he caught his breath and looked around did he notice he was sitting almost next to one of the Gundam Pilots, Trowa Barton Winner.  
  
"Just my mother." Trowa raised an eyebrow. Quatre was explaining and calming Heero down. He had opted for a few minutes of peace.  
  
"I thought you had amnesia and couldn't remember anything." Trowa stated. Daniel explained his situation. "Feel free to hide out here, then." Trowa was well aware that he could be sitting next to his friend but chose to keep quiet. No need to frighten him with a bombardment of questions and demanding answers.  
  
"Where are your friends?" Daniel asked. Kaie was beginning to fuss and Daniel deemed it nap time. "I don't mean to pry." But of course, he did.  
  
"Top deck." Trowa looked him over. Maybe appearances had changed and wouldn't be noticed at first glance, but Trowa could see the resemblance. Or was it just his mind, wanting a resemblance? "I had amnesia once." Trowa admitted.  
  
Daniel's jaw dropped. "Really? I've never met anyone who has suffered the way I suffer now. I don't know where I come from, who I loved, or who loved me. I can't tell my son one day that his father loved him." Duo confessed. "I can't remember who I was married to, or why I keep having these flashbacks of me killing people in the war." Daniel rocked his son to sleep. "I hate to dump my worries off on you, but I wish I knew what kind of life I led. Was I a nice person?" Daniel longed desperately for answers. "Did you get your memories back?"  
  
Trowa nodded slowly. "Not all at once, but over the years I've recovered everything. There is a doctor I can refer you to. She mainly specializes in physical injuries, but lately she's become very good at hidden things in the human mind." Daniel sighed, he would love to, but his schedule pressed to hard on his time.  
  
"I can't, with the Olympics coming up in a week and training, I just don't have the time." Daniel stated.  
  
"She will be with us in France. Doctor Sally Chang is married to WuFei Chang. She's traveling with us. Give her fifteen minutes a couple times a week." Trowa suggested. "Just think about it." Daniel watched the man a few seats from him drift into sleep and glanced down at his own sleeping son.  
  
"Kai-chan, do you want to know your father?" Daniel asked quietly. "Cause if I do this, I do it for you." The baby remained peacefully asleep.  
  
"Just ask yourself if you're willing to risk the happiness you feel now for something that could hurt you, or something that could make you complete." Daniel whipped his head around. He could have sworn Trowa was asleep!  
  
"I don't want to lose what I already have." He answered back softly. Of course, this time he was met with only silence. Daniel allowed his mind to wander for the rest of the trip. He was aware of the conversations around him and the sleeping child in his arms.  
  
It was when the boat lurched to a stop, that Daniel allowed himself to get up from his seat. He reunited with Sandy, Rusty and Leia as they exited the ramp. And just five minutes after the boat had docked and he sat in Rusty's jeep, Trowa passed by and gave off the most shocking sentence possible.  
  
Trowa looked Daniel strait in the eyes. Trowa's emerald eyes seemed to drill right into his soul. "It was good to see you after all these years, Duo." Daniel tilted his head in shock, and mouth open he felt a great pressure in his head.  
  
Rusty was pulling out of the parking lot when he noticed Kaie in his baby seat, looking at Daniel with concerned eyes. Rusty's eyes then moved upward to take in the form of Daniel, cradling his head in his hands. He was obviously in pain. "What's wrong?" Rusty asked, concerned for his friend.  
  
"It hurts." Daniel whispered as pictures blew through his mind. Pictures of himself as a small child crying over ruins of a church. Himself working on a machine he recalled as a Gundam. A flash of himself celebrating the end of the war. "I keep seeing things." Daniel complained as one final picture flooded his senses. The simple picture of him kissing Heero Yuy at their wedding. 


	3. Chapter Two: Fact

Authors Notes: Wow, it's not dead! However my love for Anime is. I find no reason to watch it or write it. But because I am a perfectionist, this will be finished before I officially quit writing Anime. Another thing, this is total crap. I wrote this half a year to a year ago, something like that. I'm a much better author and you'll notice all future chapters will be so much better, and then I'll redo this one. Other then that, review and enjoy. If possible. I'm sure I've screwed something up in here without a beta.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"What does it all mean?" Leia asked as she handed an ice pack to Daniel. "I mean, are these memories of your life before the accident?" Daniel shrugged and practically slapped the ice pack to his head.  
  
"What ever that was, it was a part of my past. And I think that guy on the boat knew me. He called me Duo just before the flashes started; I think my name is Duo. And, this is gonna sound freaky, but I think I know who I'm married to; who Kaie's father is." Daniel collapsed back to the couch. "I think I'm just going psycho." Daniel stood up and grabbed his car keys. "I'm going out for a while, I'll be back. Please take care of Kaie for me, just for a few hours."  
  
"Wait." Leia rushed to the door to stop Daniel. "It's elven at night! I know you well enough to know if we let you go, you'll be out all night. You're our captain and we'll be training with the full team tomorrow, we can't afford to have you tired or sluggish. Don't go!" She protested. "If not for us then for Kaie. What if something happens to you?"  
  
Daniel's eyes softened. "Let him go." A tall man with sandy blond hair stepped out of one of the back rooms. "If he must go then let him." The French man dared Leia to challenge his words. "Les gosses américains fichus." He muttered as he slammed his door closed. Daniel smiled at Leia's upset face.  
  
"Did he just call me a damn American kid?" She asked angrily. Daniel shrugged though he knew very well that it was exactly what Fredrick had said.  
  
"You heard him, he's the senior coach and if I want to go I do." Daniel brushed past her and to his car parked outside the hotel. At this moment he was happy he and a select few had decided to stay in a hotel out side of San Francisco. He had gotten a phone call a few hours ago from Dusty, a pole jumper, claiming that they were boxed in by fans and couldn't get out of the hotel.  
  
Revving his engine up he drove. He drove for hours just thinking about what he was remembering. He didn't know if he wanted to thank Trowa or kill him. The memories were flying back at him a million miles per hour but none of them were making sense. One minute he would be a small child talking to another child named Solo and the other he would be hugging Quatre Winner.  
  
So far he had pieced the following facts. He knew he had some kind of relation to the ex-Gundam Pilots. They were showing up far too much in his memories for him not to have some relation to them. He also knew he was an orphan. The flashes of him at an orphanage had been enough. But on top of all of that, he knew for a fact that he had loved Kaie's father; and maybe that was enough.  
  
The way he saw it, Kaie was conceived in love. He had survived the car crash to have a perfectly healthy baby. Maybe some higher power was trying to tell him that was all he needed. Maybe if he got greedy and wanted to find his husband he would lose Kaie. Maybe they had been separated for a reason. Did he really need to find Kaie's father? He could provide for his son perfectly fine, Kaie didn't want for anything. 'You're making that decision for him?' A voice argued back. "He's only a baby, he doesn't need anyone but me and our friends." Daniel argued back. He knew it was senseless to argue with himself. 'Tell that to him when he's older and he wants to know his other father.'  
  
Daniel growled and smashed his head into the wheel. "Will it make you happy if I try to find my past. If I try to find Kaie's father?" Daniel asked. 'Maybe, it's a start.' Daniel sighed and started back home. "Here I am arguing with myself. Maybe I really am getting schizophrenic." Daniel confessed. 'Who said I was you?' The voice asked and then remained quiet the whole way home.  
  
"Move it, move it! If you can't make it in under twenty minutes then you can't get on the plane!" Daniel threatened as twenty-three men and women raced along a newly constructed path. It had only taken Daniel four hours of pleading to convince the people at Candlestick Park to lend them the facility for a day. Daniel knew perfectly well that he was being mean, but they were going for the gold, they had to be good. No, they had to be great.  
  
"Great job Daniel." Fredrick patted him on the shoulder careful not to hit Kaie who was strapped to his back again. "You took this team and turned them around more then I ever could." Daniel had to strain to make out the words in the thick French accent. "Are you going to be ready? I haven't seen you train for the past four days, we're leaving tomorrow morning you know."  
  
"I'll be fine. Kaie and I have been looking some things up the past few days. Physically I'm the best I can be, and Kaie is helping me become mentally perfect." Fredrick seemed to nod happily, pleased by the answer.  
  
"Your mother will be traveling with us to take care of Kaie?" Fredrick asked as Daniel shouted for one of the lagging members of the team to step it up.  
  
"Yeah, she'll be on the plane." Daniel smirked. "Don't think I didn't find out about you giving her and my brother plane tickets on our jet." Daniel smiled whole-heartedly and blew his whistle as the timer went off. "They all made it. Wanna tell them or should I?" Daniel asked as the twenty-three people across the field collapsed to the ground.  
  
"If you tell them you'll prolong it so they think they've all failed." Fredrick ruffled Daniel's hair as he strut over to his 'petits enfants' as he called them.  
  
"Pwain?" Kaie asked, making Daniel smile.  
  
"Yes, we're going to go on a plane. And you get to see Daddy win you a gold metal." Daniel paused, not sure if he should say anything. "And I might even see your dad." The words slipped slowly from his tongue causing Kaie to look at him.  
  
"Da?" Daniel just smiled and reached back to grasp one of his son's small fingers.  
  
"Don't worry about that now. Say, you wanna go get some ice cream?" He asked Kaie. The baby was only twenty months old but had surprised his family by eating solid foods. Kaie had also evidently gained a sweet tooth; Daniel believed he had been the one to pass that on to his son.  
  
"Cweam!" Kaie shouted.  
  
"Hey guys!" Daniel called over to a couple of his teammates. "We'll meet back at the hotel in San Francisco at two, if you're late there will be hel- -" Daniel caught himself before he could speak hell in front of his son. "There will be heck and fifty laps to pay."  
  
Daniel began a brisk jog while unwrapping a cracker and handing it to Kaie. Even he had to admit that he felt better when he ran. Some how, and it was beyond him, but he was able to run long periods of time without losing his breath. And he had been running with Kaie since he was very young. The baby seemed to enjoy the feeling of a smooth flowing jog.  
  
"Only three miles." Daniel informed Kaie. "Only a short run today. How about we spend a father son day? Just you and me down on the pier having ice cream. We can ride the carousel and then jog back to the hotel. How about that?" Kaie giggled happily before tugging on his father's sleeve. As if to say he knew his father was lying. "Okay, so maybe we'll take the trolley back, but only 'cause you want to."  
  
Daniel jogged the rest of the way in silence. He paid no mind to the people and cars around him. Again he found him mind wandering to the past four days. He had gone full out to find out anything about his past. From the hospital he had been brought into he figured he had come from somewhere on the west coast, possibly even California. He knew he was approximately Twenty-Two years old, that and he had been born on a colony. The records of his admittance showed his body had been secretly adapting to earth gravity. This proved that he had grown up on a colony and his body had become accustomed to space and it's pressure.  
  
Daniel had just bought himself and Kaie an ice cream cone when Kaie decided he needed to make his presence known to those around him. They were descending from the sports shop on the second floor when Kaie lost his grip on his ice cream and it went sailing down to land splat on a person down below them.  
  
Kaie laughed happily and Daniel shook his head as he came face to face with WuFei Chang. "Listen, I'm really sorry about the ice cream. Kaie was just being a child." Daniel shrugged helplessly as Kaie reached for WuFei, obvious delight on his face.  
  
"Yucky!" He called out as Daniel pulled him back and handed WuFei some napkins.  
  
"Your apology is noted and accepted." WuFei took the napkins from him and proceeded to wipe the vanilla from his head. "I have a child of my own, I understand that they cannot be controlled." WuFei nodded strongly and Daniel bit his lip.  
  
"You know Trowa Barton right?" WuFei nodded and Daniel retrieved a piece of paper. He handed it to WuFei with care as Kaie began to fidget. "I would consider it an awesomely huge favor if you could give that to him. Inside is my cell phone number, he seems to know a lot about me and he called me something I want to ask him about."  
  
"I will do this for you." WuFei paused knowing very well he was looking at his friend, a friend he had not seen in two years.  
  
"Thanks, and sorry." Daniel excused himself and began to walk away.  
  
"Daniel! l'Attesa su!" Duo only had time to turn before the youngest member and one of the only females came charging in waving her arms madly. "L'urgenza al hotel! Il Fredrick è caduto da nessuno le scale e è rotto la sua caviglia! Abbiamo preso per andare all'ospedale." Daniel blinked; he had forgotten that when Carli panicked she reverted back to the language she had been raised speaking. Daniel had learned very little of Italian and of what he could understand it didn't sound good.  
  
"Calm down Carli and tell me in English." Daniel commanded, this seemed to calm the girl little.  
  
"Fredrick fell from a stair case and broke his ankle. The team is in the hospital." The girl calmed down and began to breathe normally. "The plane departure time has been moved up to this evening and Fredrick has named you co-coach. He said to tell you he'll make it to France as soon as possible but if we're going to make check in we have to leave soon." Carli began to pull on his sleeve.  
  
"Alright, I'll meet you all at the airport. Get everyone packed and ready to go, I'll take a taxi and meet you at the airport. I'm counting on you, if we don't make check in time there isn't going to be the Olympics this year."  
  
"What's the head count?" Daniel called to Carli at the wind blew ferociously. His hair wrapped around his face and he shielded his son with his body. He leaned on the stairway to the private plane and looked the girl in the eyes.  
  
"Twenty-two." She paused to push hair away. "Rusty's missing, what should I do?" Daniel bit his lip. He knew to leave without their best vaulter would spill disaster, but they couldn't wait and lose a spot.  
  
"Wait up! Here I come!" Daniel turned and sighed in relief. He barely noticed the four people running behind him.  
  
"Cut us this close again and I'll leave you." He patted Rusty on the back and urged him up the steps. He turned back to the people that had been following him.  
  
"Our plane has been delayed and we won't make it in time for opening ceremonies, could we get a ride with you?" The blonde, Quatre asked. Daniel noted their ragged appearance and noted that they hadn't the time they had needed like Daniel himself.  
  
"Can you stand a plane full of teenagers, cause nineteen of them are under twenty one." Daniel beckoned them to follow him. "I'll make an announcement for everyone to leave you alone. If I know everyone well enough, then without a warning you might as well be jumping off a cliff with the amount of attention you'll be getting."  
  
Daniel nodded to a bodyguard and locked the plane door closed behind them. Just as he turned to address the people around him Kaie reached out to grasp Heero's shirt. Both Daniel and Heero stood motionless as the baby smiled happily at Heero. "Kaie let go." Daniel attempted to pull his son away but the baby burst into tears if he was moved away from Heero. "I'm sorry." Daniel stated trying to calm the crying baby. "He's never attached himself to anyone like that before."  
  
Hushing Kaie he turned to his teammates. "Listen up, Fredrick will be on the next flight out tomorrow but until then I'm acting Captain. We're playing things ear by ear and having some guests on the plane. If just one of you bothers them, it will be a hundred laps every night for the entire four weeks we're there." He nodded for them to return to their business and motioned the Gundam pilots over to the back of the plane.  
  
Shutting the door in the person cabin he set the sniffling baby down in his play pen that had been set up and handed him his favorite teddy bear. Dropping a kiss onto the dark haired head of his son he walked over to a few couches that had been placed there.  
  
"I'd like to talk to you all, especially Trowa." They all sat around him, and Daniel scooted himself so he could see Kaie playing happily with his new toy. "You called me something." Daniel started. "You called me Duo, do you know who I am?"  
  
Heero remained frozen and surprisingly Trowa took the lead. "We think you might be Duo Maxwell, our friend who went missing about two years ago. We're not sure so it might help if you tell us what you remember." Trowa prompted and Daniel nodded slowly.  
  
"I woke up in California, that's a state on earth. The doctors told me I had been in a car accident and that I would have to stay for a few more weeks. Naturally I couldn't remember anything and it was an even larger surprise when the doctors told me I was pregnant. Not many men choose to produce the children in a marriage, I also knew I was married." Duo showed them his ring. "When I named myself I chose a name that began with D, because it's the initial engraved into the ring. DM, I don't know what that means. Six months later I had Kaie." Daniel said looking over to his son that had fallen asleep. "I want to know who his father was, if I loved the man and if he's even alive."  
  
"I do love you, Duo." Heero stood near Daniel and they met eyes, establishing a long since absent connection. "I searched for you, I looked everywhere and had the preventers launch a full search for you. I never stopped looking for you."  
  
"You sure" Daniel asked, arms wrapped around himself from the sudden chill. "You're sure I'm this guy." He ventured a look at Kaie. "I don't come alone, I have baggage. It's a group deal."  
  
"Yes."  
  
The simple confirming action was all Daniel needed to throw himself into Heero's arms, sobbing heavily.  
  
"Can I see my son?" Heero asked slowly, hoping that he was not over stepping his boundaries. Daniel nodded slowly.  
  
"It's about time you asked that." 


End file.
